


may we goodbye

by milkboitobi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, More characters to be added, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Self-Discovery, Unrequited Love, everyone gets their happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboitobi/pseuds/milkboitobi
Summary: Love can be described as a double-edged sword, as it has the power to both defend and destroy a person. Suzu had to learn the hard way.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I have been binge-watching ATLA and subsequently The Legend of Korra. As a result, I really wanted to write a story about it. As briefly explained in the tags, this will be AU. English is not my first language so expect errors. I haven't actually figured out how long this will be. I am hoping it won't be too long though. So without further ado, I thank you in advance for going on this journey with me. 
> 
> p/s: I might consider cross-posting this on fanfiction as well.

Love can be described as a double-edged sword, as it has the power to both defend and destroy a person. Suzu had to learn the hard way. No matter how many times she tried to force her feelings to die, she just couldn't. Sometimes Suzu wished she had never met him. Despite the heartbreaks he had inadvertently given her, Suzu wouldn't change anything. He had been a huge part of her life, and Suzu owed it mostly to him for making her the person she is today. 

Suzu was a shy teenager. She had very few friends who she can truly depend on. It was fine for her. She had known Korra ever since she was little. It had been a surprise to everyone when the two became fast friends. After all, Korra was the exact opposite of Suzu: loud, brash, and spontaneous. Despite the apparent differences, Korra and Suzu get along swimmingly. Korra was a force to be reckoned with, and she was a presence Suzu needed in her life. 

Korra had always been the extroverted one between the two. Suzu preferred to hide behind Korra's intimidating figure and preferred to mostly do Korra's biddings. It didn't mean that she had no backbone. There were times when Korra's energy drained her socially and mentally, and Korra knew when Suzu needed space and time to recuperate. If people likened Korra to a storm, Suzu was the calm before it. 

However, things began to change drastically when the two of them had entered high school. This was a story about finding love, heartbreaks, reconciliation, and self-discovery. This was a story about how Suzu learned just how much of a double-edged sword love can be, and how things are often rough before they can get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can be described as a double-edged sword, as it has the power to both defend and destroy a person. Suzu had to learn the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I don't know if anyone is reading this, but it's fine. this was really written purely for (my) selfish reasons of wanting to see this through. anyways, thank you to those who gave this a read and for leaving kudos, thank you so much. i'm not sure how long this will be but i'm hoping it won't be too long.
> 
> p/s: i've also posted the first chapter on ff! it's also under the same name. have a good day!

The first time Suzu met him had been unintentional. She had been waiting for Korra by the bus stand where she normally alighted and had been minding her own business. Suzu had glanced at him because he had been standing not too far from where she was. What had initially caught her attention had been the red scarf the man had tied around his neck. The weather hadn’t been too cold, so Suzu had been curious. Additionally, the man was also easy on the eyes.

When Suzu realized she had been staring too long, the man is now openly staring back right at her. Suzu flushes furiously and immediately looks away. Suzu wonders how long it had been since he caught her staring at him. Suzu doesn’t even know where she got the courage to check someone out. If Korra was here, she would probably applaud her for being ballsy enough to check someone out. Suzu can feel her heart racing against her chest, and she wishes the ground could just swallow her whole. It wasn’t as if he had been the first person, she thought to be good looking. This was the first time she has seen him around, and he could truly be the most handsome person she has ever had the chance to meet.

Mako had been thinking about how to scold his brother when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Usually, this does not phase him much. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, and Mako decided to investigate. Not too far from where he was, a young lady was openly staring at him. He wondered how long she had been staring at him. As flattering as it was to have the attention of an adorable lady, Mako was starting to feel irate.

Mako wonders what had caught her attention. Had it been the scarf he was wearing? Mako reckons it was not that weird for him to be wearing it. In fact, in Republic City, it was almost a sign of fashion. Not that he was too into fashion. The scarf had been the last gift his father had given him.

When she finally caught on to the fact that Mako caught her staring, she flushed. Her face had turned completely red: from the tip of her ears down to her- Mako immediately stopped those thoughts. Given his current circumstances with his on-and-off girlfriend, Mako felt guilty. When Mako raised one of his eyebrows, she gasped and turned away from him immediately.

Soon after, chaos ensued. A young lady had tried to sneak her dog off of the bus without paying for their fees. It came to light that she had not brought enough money to cover their fees. Some of the passengers were wincing at the lady's loud volume. Some had opted to glare at her as they hurried out of the bus.

Mako scowled at the unnecessary scene. It only served to annoy him further. His hand shot out to grab onto Bolin's collar when his little brother tried to sneak past him. Bolin slumps and gives him a sheepish smile. "Hi, Mako."

Mako schooled his expression and narrowed his eyes at Bolin. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He muttered, and Bolin groaned. That was code for "be ready to hear the scolding of the century'. Just as he tried to drag his brother away from the bus stand, Mako made the decision to look for the lady.

She had not been standing where he had last seen her. To his immense surprise, she is currently trying to diffuse the situation between the lady with the dog and the bus driver. He shakes his head. They must have been friends, he noted offhandedly. He studies the two ladies for a few more seconds and turns to walk his brother home.

No words were exchanged between them. As far as first impressions go, theirs were something that happened in passing. Like a ripple effect, it had changed something for them. Although, they would not find out until much later.

*

“You’re a lifesaver, Suzu.” Korra thanked her friend as the two of them headed towards the dog park. Suzu gave her a small smile and chuckled when Pogo licked her hand as if expressing her thanks. The two of them found an area that wasn’t filled with too many people. Korra simply threw herself on the grass, letting Pogo run around. Suzu takes a seat beside her friend and places the bento boxes she had packed for the two of them right in front of them. “So, guess what I did before I came here?” Korra grabs one of the bento boxes.

Suzu furrows her eyebrows. There were a lot of possible answers to her question. One can never tell when it came to Korra. Her spontaneity is what made her approachable and disliked.

“Does it have something to do with incurring Tenzin’s wrath?” She asks quietly. She would not put it past Korra to make Tenzin angry. She doesn’t exactly see the fun in it, but Korra liked the attention she received from Tenzin and his family. Maybe it was one thing she will never understand since Suzu’s relationship with her mum is pretty normal.

Korra guffaws, shooting her friend a pointed look. “Something like that.” She said carelessly as she began to eat. “I saw one of the local boxing gyms recruiting, so I signed up for it,” Korra stated with her mouth full of food. Suzu blinks a couple of times as she tried to process what Korra had just told her. “So, there are probably days where I cannot walk you home, Suzu.”

Suzu nods her head. To be frank, she did not mind. Ever since they were younger, Korra had taken the advice Suzu’s mum had given to her very seriously. Although, now that they are older, Suzu thinks it should be fine if there are days where she can go home alone. “I understand. Don’t worry. Korra. I will try not to get into any trouble.” She tries to assure her friend. Korra simply gives her a look and quickly finished the remaining food.

“You don’t have to worry too much, Suzu. Anyways, I start practice tonight! I’m really excited. I have always been interested in boxing and to think that they were looking for recruits, it must be my lucky day!” Korra exclaims in excitement. She has always been interested in doing things that required her to move. Tenzin was probably going to blow a gasket when he finds out about her extracurricular activity, but Korra really cannot stand doing any of Tenzin’s practices at the moment. She wanted to be free like the air, moving to her own beat. “Maybe you can drop by sometime.”

Suzu simply smiles at her friend’s suggestion. She doubts she can actually visit Korra at the boxing gym. The two of them continued to talk about the things they had missed over the winter break. Suzu and her mother had gone back to her mother’s hometown. Korra’s parents had visited her in Republic City.

Korra had been in the midst of retelling the shenanigans she had gone through with Tenzin’s children when she spots her ex-girlfriend, Asami, and Korra blanches. Her eyes widen slightly when she realizes that Asami was going to walk by them. Since Suzu has her back towards Asami, she did not realize why Korra had stopped talking. “Are you okay, Korra?” She asks, worries seeping through her words.

Korra’s eye twitches. She still hasn’t gotten over their breakup even if it had happened over five months ago but who’s counting, right? Truth be told, Korra is bitter. Korra always thought Asami and her had really good chemistry but Korra didn’t know where they had gone wrong. The next thing she knew, the two of them were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs about this and that and Asami left her. So, yes, Korra is still feeling bitter about it. “Asami is walking over.” She mutters but it was loud enough for Suzu to hear.

Suzu stiffens as she tries her hardest not to look over at her shoulders. She had heard about how bad their break-up had gone. Although Suzu has only ever met Asami a couple of times during their five-month relationship, Suzu thinks Asami had been really great for Korra.

Suzu likes to think that she knows Korra very well. After all, they had been friends since they were really young. She also knows that sometimes Korra can come off as arrogant, but she always meant well. Suzu understands that Korra has problems trying to express her feelings honestly. However, whenever Suzu sees Korra with Asami or whenever Korra talks about Asami, Suzu can always hear the sincerity and the adoration in Korra's words and actions. Truthfully, Suzu thinks their breakup was probably because of Korra's stubbornness and her fear of commitment, but this was not something Suzu is ready to talk with Korra yet.

As soon as Asami walked by, Korra engaged Suzu in a conversation. She wanted Asami to know that she is unbothered by her presence, even if she felt a little bit twitchy. Korra wanted Asami to know that she is absolutely not regretting their hasty breakup. When Asami was a little bit further away, Korra glances at her back, sticking her tongue out. Suzu giggles sheepishly at her friend's childish actions.

Korra sighs as she stares at Asami's disappearing figure. Had she been paying attention earlier when Asami walked by, Korra would have noticed the endearing smile on her face as she stared at how animatedly Korra is talking with Suzu. Korra turns back to look at Suzu. "Hey, Suzu. Do you have anyone that you like?"

Suzu flushes immediately at the question, and she shakes her head. Coincidentally, when Korra asked her, an image of the man with the red scarf appeared in her mind. "No." She stuttered. "I mean, there are some people who I think are good-looking, but that's about it. I don't think I have a crush on anyone, yet." She informed Korra. "You should say 'hi' to them the next time you meet each other," Korra suggests. She knows how shy Suzu can get at the most inappropriate times. Although, Korra thinks that is one of the things that make Suzu endearing. Suzu blanches and shrugs her shoulders. "It's okay, Suzu. If you are ever interested in someone, you should tell me! I'll help you out." Korra assures her friend. Korra always felt bad about dumping all of her problems at Suzu, but Suzu was such a good listener. Korra hopes Suzu knows just how much she appreciates her.

Suzu thinks about the guy once more and slowly nods her head. She doubts she will ever get to meet him again. “Thank you, Korra.” Korra grins at her. Pogo trots toward them and flops right on Korra’s lap, causing the two of them to laugh. The rest of their day was spent by talking and playing with Pogo until Korra had to go for practice.


End file.
